


Will's Questions

by TheSquiglet



Category: From Mansfield With Love (Web Series)
Genre: Also did we ever find out if Will had a six pack? I needs to know, Ep 62, Gen, I re-edited and uploaded because I noticed I missed some questions from the video and it bugged me, I really got the giggles in the episode, I really wanted to know how question 7 was phrased, I'm so excited to show this one!, This is a complete work, Will knows what he's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSquiglet/pseuds/TheSquiglet
Summary: I so wanted to know what questions Will had put in that e-mail to his sister that made her cringe so much..so I made my own. Also who couldn't laugh after that six pack comment. Hopefully it works, enjoy!





	Will's Questions

Hello Frankfurt! You asked for my obvious expert advice so here it is! I hope you're prepared for some very intellectual and hard hitting questions.

 

1: Is his hair nicer than Tom's?

 

2: Can he be nicer and pay you more attention than one Edmund Bertram sometimes?

 

3: How much time do you spend around each other, really? Actually as another question to that, how much do you find yourselves talking?

 

4: What exactly do you do when you're together, play tonsil hockey? Write love letters? Cry about how much you're being worked to death by Mrs Norris? Speak about how loved up Ed and Mary are? Act out Lover's Vows? 

 

5: Do you think there could be anything more to this?

 

6: Can you trust him? More or less than you trust Ed?

 

7: Now be honest here Frankie, have you two in your relationship gone any further than you and that bloke did in year 8? And I want details!

 

8: Is he a vegetarian? This is of the utmost importance

 

9: Had any _fun_ dreams lately starring an ego-centric architect?

 

10: Do you think you could cope being on your own as much as you are right now? He and Mary seem to spend a lot of time away on projects and I'd rather not have you be just there waiting on someone's return and I don't think you'd appreciate it either.

 

11: Fancy putting a Mrs somewhere in your name in the near future? ;)

 

12: Does he have as good of a chest like Rhea has suggested over text to you? And I am talking six packs. Does he have a six pack? If so send it my way, what I want to know and you'd be the one he'd most likely to show it to right now.

 

 

13: Can I get a copy of The Adventures of Architect Man when it hits the shops?

 

14: How did he not know that jam doughnuts were your favourite? And why did he steal from your book shelf? That seems a little more than flirty.

 

15: Frankie he quoted Langston Hughes perfectly in front of you to your face - Langston Hughes! - and you didn't swoon on your floor immediately? Frankie even I swooned. SWOON FRANKIE PRICE.

 

16: Do you think you could cope with knowing Henry could be more Henry if anything did happen?

 

17: On the subject of that could you send me the script for Lover's Vows, I need it more than the trailer right now. Milo and I want to act out Ed and Mary's parts for our talent show coming up and I can't think of anything better to show. In fact there is nothing better to show. 

 

Honestly Frankie I can't see anything too bad with him right this second but I agree with you in keeping your distance and wariness. A leopard never changes it's spots and all that. And he is cleverer than people give him credit for, I'm glad you can see past it. I've gotta do, it's my turn to do the walk-round, I'll speak soon, I promise.

 

Will.

 


End file.
